


Theliana

by AngelicAmal



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmal/pseuds/AngelicAmal





	Theliana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transient_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transient_Reality/gifts).



_"Hey, Theo?"_

_Theodore looks up upon hearing his name being called. Ocean-blue eyes searched the room for the source of that melodic voice that belonged to his girlfriend of a few months, Eliana. He finds her, laying down on the fluffy Gengar-shaped rug in the middle of the room on her stomach, reading what looked like a manga of some sort. She was swinging her feet in the air, clearly  in a good mood. Though, Theo couldn't really remember the last time he saw her upset. (He could, truthfully. But he refused to.)  He sighed, noticing the twinkle in her eye as she stared at him, chin resting in the palm of her left hand. "Yes? What is it?"_

_The two of them (Well, four if you count the napping Mightyena and Mimikyu on the bed.) were in Theo's room. Despite their houses being on different islands, Eliana always managed to come over without fail. Sure, she could get to his house in a matter of minutes thanks to Charizard, but she didn't have to do it every single day. When he asked her about it, she told him that she thought he'd be lonely without her, which is why she had to come over every single day. Theo thought it was more because she'd miss him than the other way around, but he couldn't deny seeing her every day like this was always comforting._

_The room wasn't small, by any means. He had a big bed, big enough for him, Eliana and the two pokemon currently asleep there to lay down on it comfortably. A big desk stood in front one of the two windows that welcomed light inside the room, and two shelves hung above the desk, fully stacked with books on different pokemon and battle techniques. Across the desk was Theo's closet, next to which was the door that lead out into the hallway. On the other side of the door stood a cabinet full of picture frames, some medals and several hand-made gifts that Eliana had given Theo over the years. The cabinet was Theo's favorite thing about the room, since it held all the important memories he had of all the important people in his life. (And Pokemon, of course.)_

_Eliana smiled at Theo, looking down again once she was sure she had the brunette's attention. "Well...I was wondering." she hummed, flipping over the page of her manga. "If, hypothetically speaking...you and I got married." she paused, biting her lip. "W...Where'd you wanna live?"_

_Theo stared. He couldn't fully understand what Eliana had just said and needed a moment to work it out. Married? Them? Hypothetically? ....Theo didn't know why, but that thought made him sad. He's known Eliana since she was a baby. He was one of the first people to hold her, even! He didn't know it back then, but he was positive he had loved her for as long as she's been around. He figured marriage was a given. Though, of course, not for a while. They were only teenagers, after all. Eliana was busy with her Captain duties and Theo was...busy with other things. Like training to become a competitor in Battle Royale....but, from what Eliana was saying...was it possible he was the only one thinking that?_

_Deciding not to overthink it, which is something Eliana often warned him not to do, Theo instead leans back in his chair and spins it so that he was facing Eliana instead of the desk. "Here, of course." he crossed his arms, thoughtful. "Not here as in my parents' house...but here in Alola. I don't see a reason to move to a different region once we're married. That'd make it difficult to visit our families...and I know how much it means to you to see them every day." he raises an arm to his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how honest he was being. "A-And my family too, o-of course..."_

_Theo watches with awe as Eliana looks up at him again, the bright smile that outdid the sun with it's brilliance once again making its'  home on her face. "Aww, you said 'once we're married' Theo!" she giggles, eyes twinkling with happiness. "I didn't know you were so set on us getting married~! You're so sweet."_

_He couldn't see it, but he knew his face was as red as a shiny Gyarados. "I-I just meant that...u-um.." he covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his blush and mumbling nonsense into his hand as Eliana continued to giggle at him._

_"It's alright." she said, smile wide as she pushed herself up to her feet. She walked over to Theo's chair and placed her hands on each side of him, leaning in close to his blushing face. She grabs the hand hiding his face and pulls it down, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. "When you ask me to marry you, I'll be sure to say yes."_

 

\---

 

"Theo, shh! You'll wake up daddy." a laugh, followed by a whine. "S-Stop, Theo! Come on now, bad boy! Shhhh!"

Theo cracked one eye open, only to close it again when he realized the sun was right there. Groaning, the young man turned over, pulling the covers over his head to keep the sun out. Thankfully for him, he had nowhere to be today. No matches at the Battle Royale, and no other plans whatsoever. Today was just for him to spend at home, with his family. He sighed contently, closing his eyes so that he could sleep some more.

That is, until he felt something heavy jump on him.

"W-Woah! What the- Get off, boy! You're heavy!" Theo, in his shock, yelled. He scrambled from under the the sheets, eyes wide and heart beating fast. He was not expecting this kind of wake up, to be sure.

In front of him, sitting and wagging his tail as if he was proud of himself, was a Mightyena. Seeing his owner awake, the dark-type barked, his wagging increasing. Theo, in turn, chuckles quietly. He really couldn't be mad at that happy face. "Good morning to you too, pup."

The Mightyena, who shared his name with Theo, barked again. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Theo reached his right hand out, scratching behind the Pokemon's ear, "Jeez, did Eli feed you pokebeans or something? Why're you so hyper?" he tilted his head, a smile tucking at the corner of his lip, while the Mightyena kept on wagging his tail happily, leaning in to the scratching hand more and more. "Good boy. Where's mommy?"

At that, the Pokemon perks up. Jumping off the big bed that Theo shared with Eliana, the dark-type trotted out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen, barking on his way as a way to tell Theo to get out of bed. Deciding to heed the command, Theo pushes the covers off of him, stepping onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom. He stands up, raising his arms above his head to stretch, letting out a yawn.

The room screamed Eliana more so than it did Theo, due to the fact Theo wasn't all that big on decorating. It was a big room. The bed stood in the middle of it, a big, warm rug snug under it. Across the bed, on the wall facing it, was a mirror with post-it notes stuck to it, as well as a few pictures tucked into the corners of it. You could still see yourself in the mirror, but Eliana liked putting little things on it. Most post-it notes held cute little messages, some inspiring and some just there for Theo to see in the morning. Little jokes and puns, and a few things that Eliana wrote down to remember. (Like buying that gift for her brother she kept forgetting to get. Theo should remind her of that.)

The pictures were of Theo and Eliana on various dates, as well as a couple of pictures that either Amal or April took of Theo, Eliana and their brothers, Jamie and Remus. They had more pictures, of course. Their wedding, their honeymoon, holidays with the family and all the different trips they took. But those were either framed in the living room, hung on the wall in the hallway, or tucked into scrapbooks of memories and photo albums. Theo didn't admit it often, but he loved how many pictures they had. It gave him something to look at and smile, even if Eliana wasn't around. (Which, to Theo's relief, almost never happened.)

To the right of the bed, there was a huge window with a window seat. The window seat was Eliana's favorite place in the whole house, Theo knew. Decorated with her favorite colored pillows, yellow and orange. And on the wall where she'd usually sit, there were drawings that she cherished. There was a drawing her brother Jamie made for her when he was young, and another she got from a kid of a regular at her family's restaurant. The kid had been a huge fan of Eliana's cooking, and he had wanted to thank her for the delicious meal so he drew her a picture. That's what Eliana told Theo, at least. The window seat was where she'd sit and gaze outside at the stars, or drink a cup of Tapu Cocoa while watching the rain. She was calm during those moments, something you couldn't normally associate Eliana with. And, while Theo loved Eliana in all her excited, happy and smiley glory, he couldn't help but fall in love all over again when he saw her smile contently and gaze out of the window.

Deciding he had enough stretching, Theo walked the short walk towards their bathroom and stepped in to take care of his morning routine before he'd go out to the kitchen.

~~

When Theo stepped into the kitchen, it smelled as amazing as it usually did when Eliana cooked. Amal always boasted how Eliana inherited her talents from her, and Theo couldn't really argue. Eliana had a talent for cooking, and both mother and daughter cooked deliciously. (Though, he had to admit, his own mother April was a very good cook herself.) 

Eliana, upon hearing footsteps, glanced towards the entrance into the kitchen and smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well? I'm making chocolate pancakes."

Theo hummed, walking over to her to see what she was doing. He stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and places his chin on her shoulder, watching as she flipped the pancake in the pan. "Good morning." he nuzzled his nose into her neck, humming again. "It smells good."

Eliana grinned, "Of course it does! I make the best pancakes."

Theo chuckles, releasing his hold on her but not before pecking her on the cheek. "I'd say I can't argue with that, but my mom makes pretty good pancakes." he says, walking over to where Theo, the Mightyena from earlier, and Eliana, his Mimikyu, were eating their breakfast. Ignoring Eliana's whine about how he was being mean, Theo crouched down and rubbed Mimikyu's back, smiling at her. "Good morning, Eli. Did you have a good nights' sleep?"

The Mimikyu looks up at him, letting out a happy squeak before going back to her food. Theo pushed himself up to his feet again and went over to sit at the table, chin in hand as he watched his wife at the stove.

'Wife' ...the word still felt odd to him. They've been married for well over a year now, and he couldn't be happier...but after so long, the word wife just felt weird. And yet, at the same time, it couldn't be more right.

Theo snaps out of it when a stack of pancakes is put in front of him. He says 'stack', but it wasn't like you'd see in cartoons. It was 3 pancakes, one atop the other, powdered sugar sprinkled on top of it and some strawberries that were cut in half lay next to the pancakes. He glanced up at Eliana, who was already digging into her own pancakes. Which, unlike his, were covered in chocolate syrup and raspberries. "You in a hurry?"

Eliana chewed on her pancake, thinking. She swallowed and picked up her glass of milk, taking a sip. "Nope, not really. I did promise I'd go shopping with your mom today, but that's not till later in the evening." she grinned, "I need to get Jamie that gift. He's been dying to get his hands on that music album that came out not long ago." she hummed, placing another fork-full of pancake and syrup in her mouth. "And I wanna get Remmie that book he's been wanting. The stores are literally next to each other so I figured me and your mom could go take a look. Maybe she'll find something she wants to get, too." she takes another sip of her milk. "Why? Did you need me to get you something?"

Theo shook his head, taking a bite of his own pancakes, "Not really, no. I just figured we'd spend the day together, since I don't have any matches today and all." he peeked at Eliana from under his hair, "But if you're gonna go shopping...I suppose I'll just spend it with Eli and Theo."

Eliana laughed, "Oh, don't go sulking already, you big grump." she smiles, "I'm not going shopping till the evening. Your mom has a few challengers who're supposed to head to Po Town today for their Island Challenge, so she won't be available till way later. I have the whole day to spend with you." Eliana smiles, glancing at Theo's plate of barely touched pancakes. "Only after you finish your food, though."

With that, Eliana goes back to eating. Theo, meanwhile, sits back and glances around the kitchen, sipping his coffee as he takes it in. The walls were a warm light brown color. There was a door that lead into the backyard where, Theo noticed, several of Eliana's pokemon were playing. In the middle, where they currently sat, was a wooden table for four people, on top of which, right in the middle, stood a small flower pot that looked like Exxecutor's lower body, yellow and white Lillies growing out of it. Eliana took to gardening after helping her father take care of the garden back at their home, the one Hau had made for Amal soon after they were married. It stuck, so Eliana had a number of plants scattered around the house. 'It adds character to the home, Theo!' she had told him when he questioned her. Honestly, he couldn't say he minded. 

After the two are done eating, Theo grabs both of their plates and cups before Eliana can even say a word. He walks over to the sink and begins washing them, smiling to himself. "You cooked, I'll wash. It's only fair." he tells her, and he figures he makes a lot of sense. Just because Eliana was his wife, didn't mean she had to do all the housework. In fact, they split it up between them. Theo ended up usually the one who cleans, but he didn't mind. Cleaning was a nice way to relax for him, and Eliana was a much better cook than a cleaner.

As Theo finishes up the dishes, he feels arms wrap around him, and then he feels weight on his back. "You really are too cute, you know that Theo?" Eliana says, tightening her grip on him and further burying her face into his back. Theo turns off the water and dries his hands with a towel near the sink before turning around in Eliana's hold on him, looking down at her. "What makes you say I'm cute?" he frowns, clearly not amused. Cute wasn't exactly a word he'd use to describe himself...it's more a word he'd describe Eliana with, though she'd brush him off saying she's way more than 'just cute'. (Which, naturally, he had to agree with. She was more than just cute in every aspect of her being.) 

Eliana merely continues to smile, unfazed by her husband's frown. "Because. You act all cold and calculating and boring sometimes...but you're a kind, compassionate, ambitious young man at heart. You love your family, and you love your friends too." she grinned, "Naturally, you love me, too. And..." she shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "I dunno...I just feel so lucky, you know? You've been watching over me my whole life, and continue to do so every day. I have no way of thanking you for all you've done for me."

Theo smiles, shaking his head in disagreement. "That's not true at all, El." he leans in, bumping their foreheads together. "Marrying you is thanks enough. The fact I get to spend the rest of my life at your side is more than enough for me. I don't need anything else."

Eliana slowly raises her arms and wraps them around Theo's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, "You know," she says, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "You can be a real sap sometimes. And that's why I love you. Among other things." and with that said, she pulled him down into a kiss.

Not that he minded.


End file.
